


Blood is thicker than water but what the fuck is blood

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: We’ll find our way through darkness [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Gen, I care them all :(, Twitter canon, unhealthy friendship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Cherri makes a choice
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & DJ Hot Chimp (Danger Days), Agent Cherri Cola & NewsAGoGo (Danger Days)
Series: We’ll find our way through darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119617
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Blood is thicker than water but what the fuck is blood

First, Newsie’s station goes dark, sending out one last, desperate message on a private channel, reaching the personal radio of one Agent Cherri Cola. 

He doesn’t hear the message, reaches his radio too late. But he knows what it means, and he tells his best friend as much, as she braids his hair for the night. Her fingers tangle in the half-done braid and she jerks his head back next to hers, as she spits out an ultimatum. To go back to his past would be to abandon his present, and by extension, her. Cherri shoves her away and takes the force of her punch as he leaves.

His radio sends out a broadcast, for the first time in years. 

_My God... NewsAGoGo down._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
